


withering wizard

by rahelawriter



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Body Horror, Character Study, Free Verse, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: just how excruciatingly painful his powers can be…





	withering wizard

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 AM and i have a million other WIPs to do but instead i wrote a free verse poem about my favorite disney villain
> 
> we know so little about him but what we do know is enough to stir the imagination and leave you wanting to know more.

a living corpse

decaying but not dead

atrophied flesh and bare bones

hidden under fine silk and cursed leather

a blast of black fire from your fingertips

stripping away your blood, muscle, and sinew

speeding the fall of the sand in your hourglass

the price you pay, the sacrifice you make

your power burns blue and black for those you resent

as excruciating for you as it is for them

 

so

 

how

 

_how did you get to be this way?_

 

_and why do you think this is worth it…?_

**Author's Note:**

> i would never go 'uwu mozey is a misunderstood bby who did nothing wrong' but at the same time, like
> 
> i feel like the heroes never really… reacted appropriately to what they learned about him? which is probably because, you know, saturday morning cartoon format, but even so. his whole situation went entirely ignored, and tbh someone should have addressed that like
> 
> 'what the actual fuck my dude, why are you decomposing yourself alive in the first place? there's gotta be a deeper reason for doing that than just resenting people who got lucky and didn't have to make sacrifices for power. what is it about ruling the seven deserts that could ever be worth using this gauntlet that is slowly killing you??? you rule over a kingdom of zombies, the closest thing you have to a friend is a monosyllabic eel familiar, and your narrative reads like a magical allegory for addiction. you need professional help buddy'
> 
> but that didn't happen, and the heroes were a bit uncomfortably smug about his uncharacteristic distress/panic whenever they managed to forcibly take the gauntlet away from him, even after they learned the truth. and it's anyone's guess what happened to him after being unceremoniously sent away in a caged hot air balloon in his last episode; it aired in october 1995, nearly 24 years ago, and he's never appeared in any media since. 
> 
> tl;dr i'm tired and i miss my trash bastard necromancer son and i want to understand him


End file.
